


Wrecking Ball

by Spoon888



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Casual Sex, Dysfunctional Relationships, For Once Starscream's The Dense One, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mech Preg, Medical Examination, Open Relationships, minor slut shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 19:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18350099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888
Summary: The nerve of Megatron, getting himself sparked.





	Wrecking Ball

It was the dive in libido that Starscream noticed first.

He should have been able to have Megatron anyway he wanted, as many times as he liked. A flutter of his wings, a playful little smirk, and the great mech was but loose parts in his claws. Megatron had a hedonistic unquenchable thirst for many things, and sinking his spike into willing partners was just one of many vices, but Starscream liked to think he was Megatron's favourite.

(Though he supposed he liked to think a lot of things about Megatron that weren't true. It was naive of him, and he resented Megatron for it.)

Megatron spent most evenings on his throne, but Starscream had it on good authority he had taken to the oil baths in the lower decks. With energy rationing so tight, Starscream found it odd that he would waste it heating such a decadent indulgence. It wasn't like him.

But in reality he was far too eager to join him too question it.

He found Megatron sunk in it to his chest, his helm thrown back and his arms draped over the rim. The oil bubbled slowly, a glowing golden pool. Starscream crossed the decking towards him, the sound of his heels drawing attention.

Megatron cracked an optic online, squinting at him.

"You didn't call me." Starscream purred dangerously, circling the sunken oil pool. Megatron let his arms drop from the rim and fall into the oil, uncharacteristically closed off. Starscream slowed his pacing, frowning.

"...What is it?"

"It's no matter," Megatron murmured. The oil swirled as he shifted. "I was not expecting you to find me here."

Which meant he hadn't wanted company. Starscream dipped a toe into the oil. It wasn't as hot as he would have expected. It was tepid though, great for soothing aches. Starscream wondered if Megatron had done himself an injury.

"May I?"

Megatron tilted his helm in a shrug. It was hardly the eager reception Starscream had been hoping for- Megatron breaching the oil and ensnaring him like a sharkicon to drag him into the depths. Hiding his disappointment, he slipped into the bath, smooth movements barely disturbing the rolling oil. He reached for Megatron, brushing an arm, but it moved away.

He frowned and decided to be more forward, moving through the oil and climbing into Megatron's lap. He shouldn't have had to work so hard for this. Megatron should have grabbed him, hauled him close, fingered at his delicate spots and yanked him into breathless kisses.

Starscream stared into his tired lined face. "You don't want to frag me?" He challenged.

Megatron's gaze dropped, yet another completely uncharacteristic behaviour. "I have had a long day."

Starscream slipped off his lap, mood sinking like a stone in the ocean. "...You're getting old and slow." He mocked. "If you're having trouble, I can always use my mouth."

He didn't offer that often.

It was even more of a slap to the face when Megatron's mouth curled downwards, head turning away. "A generous offer-"

Starscream didn't let him finish, standing suddenly, oil running down his legs and dripping off his wing edges. He shook his wings, flicking oil everywhere, and stepped out of the bath with haunting poise and disinterest.

"Suit yourself." He huffed.

"Starscream," the oil splashed, Megatron leaning over the rim to call him back.

Starscream ignored him, resigning himself to his trine's company tonight.

 

* * *

 

A full week passed and not once did Megatron come to his berth. Starscream even stopped locking the door, just in case the idiot had forgotten the code to get in. He was used to being woken sometime after midnight, by the whisper of the door and heavy pedefalls, by shifting sheets and a chest at his back. Time seemed to pass differently in the darkness, every touch, every kiss felt more profound. He'd open himself to Megatron and it would be lazy and slow and everything he needed to clear his processor of invasive overwhelming thoughts. He recharged better when he had company in his berth, especially when that company was Megatron's warm still bulk. -instead of another seeker's restlessly wriggling frame.

So here he was, having the worse bout of insomnia in his life, because _someone_ had lost his appetite.

He lay awake for hours, staring at the ceiling, wondering what could be wrong, what he might have done to gain Megatron's ire. Or perhaps it wasn't him? Perhaps Megatron was sickening for something? Perhaps he was simply old and this was what happened to ancient old piles of scrap?

Or perhaps... he was getting it from somewhere _else_.

Starscream's spark smouldered with jealously at the idea. He knew this wasn't exclusive and he didn't care where Megatron strayed. His leader liked a variety, and had a weakness for seekers, but wherever those urges took him, Megatron always returned at the end of the day. Always to him.

He could have his flings, his romps. He could lure as many underlings as he liked into his private office and he could let Skywarp suck his spike as often as he liked but it was _Starscream's berth_ , _Starscream's_ arms he ended his day in.

Starscream rolled and pushed his face into the berth top, nose pressing into the padding as he searched for what remained of Megatron's residual scent, before it was gone forever.

 

* * *

 

The second suspicious behaviour of note came mere days later, when instead of heading the status update meeting, as he did every week, Megatron spent the morning lounging about in his throne, with his fusion cannon _removed_ and on the _floor_ at his pedes.

Four million years, and Starscream had _never_ seen him remove it willingly. He wore it in the wash racks. He wore it to recharge. He most _definitely_ wore it when he was fragging Starscream because it was hard to ignore the great big obnoxious thing when it was right next to his head.

The last time Starscream had seen it off at all had been after an air missile had torn Megatron's entire arm off.

After the meeting, which lasted twice as long as it should have when no one had been present with authority enough to tell Shockwave to shut up about his cloning experiments effectively, Starscream decided a closer look at his commander was necessary.

After all, if Megatron was injured enough to find wearing the cannon uncomfortable or tiring, he might be weak enough to make a strategic move on.

Megatron watched him approach lazily, pede nudging against the shaft of the cannon. He had one arm along the throne's armrest, and the other laid across his torso. He was slouching somewhat, legs splayed, helm low, his chin close to resting against his chest.

"Hnn." He grunted.

"We noticed your absence this morning." Starscream began carefully, pointedly looking between his leader and the cannon left carelessly on the floor. "You weren't present to contradict everything I said. It was nice."

"I had a long night." Megatron grumbled, lifting his hand in a dismissive wave. "And you're making this morning longer."

'A long night'. One that hadn't been spent with him. The fuel in Starscram's line's warmed with an unpleasant vengefulness. Oblivious, Megatron made another shooing motion. Starscream cast him a withering look and left.

It was time he find out where Megatron spending these 'long nights' of his.

 

* * *

 

Megatron had expected some discomfort, but he hadn't expected quite so _many_  things to be affected. Rather naively he'd assumed that because his gestation tank and spark were doing the heavy lifting, those would be the afflicted areas. So why his back hurt, and legs hurt, and _pedes_ hurt, was beyond him.

And Soundwave was loyal but he had his limits, and no matter how pathetically Megatron slumped and complained and nudged at his third in command, a foot-massage was out of the question.

"You're a dissident." Megatron told him, glaring venomously. "And you expect me to _walk_ to the medbay?"

Soundwave, a mech who had gone through this same process four times with nary a complaint, was silent.

Megatron snorted, not prepared to have the same stoic dignity as Soundwave would have in this situation. "Bring Hook to me. I don't see why I should have to traipse through the ship."

"The equipment-"

"Can be carried." Megatron was unmoved. Hook had enough assistants to carry the scanners and machinery up to his quarters. And he could guarantee it was all a lot lighter to lift than _he was_ presently.

He shifted in his throne, knowing he had to get up, to bend over to retrieve his cannon, and walk, all the two hundred metres, to his quarters next door. It sounded exhausting.

He looked between the fusion cannon and Soundwave.

"...And you can carry that."

Soundwave moved forwards and swiftly picked it up, but it was done with an attitude, rather than eager obedience. "I will carry the fusion cannon." He intoned. "I will not carry you."

Megatron snorted. With the excess weight he was hauling, he doubted even Overlord could have lifted him. He braced both hands against the armrests and begin to rise. He managed it, though he heard a few things creak and made more than one undignified noise of exertion on the way up.

Soundwave was watching it all with considerable judgement. "You are not taking care of yourself. You were given a specific instructions-"

"I can cope with this in my own way." Megatron growled, stepping slowly down from the throne and traipsing towards the doors. "I do not need you fussing over my fuel intake and pestering me to do - do what nonsense was it?"

"Pre-emergence stretching." Soundwave sounded annoyed.

"That." Megatron sneered. "I'm far too busy to concern myself with these new-age carrying techniques. My frame has coped with far more exhausting tasks in the past than building a sparkling."

"Query; busy?" Soundwave's visor dimmed with amusement. "You have not moved from the throne for several hours."

"I was working." Megatron grumbled, shouldering through the doorway before it was fully open, trying to get ahead so Soundwave wouldn't see the embarrassment fighting it's way across his face.

"Laserbeak reports you were recharging."

"I was resting my optics."

They arrived at his quarters before Soundwave could do much more to humiliate him. He jabbed in the code to make a fast escape, but Soundwave blocked his path with the fusion cannon before he could dive into his room.

"Hook was been informed." He stated, reaching past Megatron and gently placing the fusion cannon inside, beside the door. "Estimated arrival time; ten minutes."

Megatron nodded.

Soundwave didn't move away. "If you require company-"

"I don't need an over-involved lieutenant holding my hand through routine inspections." Megatron glared, nose high. "If I did, I would have told Starscream."

"Starscream; suspicious." Soundwave reminded him.

"Oh, that little fool is far too self involved to have noticed anything."

"Starscream; will notice when the sparkling has emerged and is wandering the ship."

"Debatable." Megatron snapped, and shut the door in Soundwave's face.

 

* * *

 

It was the fourth examination of this kind that Megatron had gone through, but Hook still approached with wide optic'd terror every time Megatron laid back, spread his legs, and opened his panels for the medic's inspection. A mech lacking in self-confidence might have been offended at what the medic could possibly be finding so frightening.

"It doesn't have denta." Megatron reminded him.

Hook made a strangled noise like an aborted laugh and hastily snatched up the ultrasound wand, a device no thicker than the width of his finger. He lubricated it and brought it to Megatron's valve. It was cold. Megatron winced.

"My apologies, air." Hook said quickly, as though he'd hurt him.

Rather than risk drawing out the length of the examination by speaking, Megatron grunted, looking at the sonogram on the screen next to him as Hook turned the wand on and brought the kicking sensation inside him to life with fuzzy holographic images.

Megatron could make out a little face. It looked like a scowl.

"Wings." He heard Hook comment quietly.

Megatron looked closer, and Hook changed the angle of the wand so he could see what looked like stumps protruding from the back of the developing protoform. Megatron's mouth twisted with an unsure smile. He... hadn't realised fliers grew their wings in gestation.

He hadn't realised they _came out_ with sharp little sheets of metal stuck to their back.

"Will that complicate things?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous.

Hook shrugged, which wasn't a reassurance. "Depends on the angle it decides to emerge. Most sparklings come helm first. Seeker's don't."

Megatron studied the angle of those wings and could imagine well why.

Hook drew the wand out, and the screen went blank.

"Soundwave tells me you've become lethargic." Hook cleaned off the wand and put it aside.

"I knew he was a traitor." Megatron muttered under his breath.

Hook pretended not to have heard. "You... have been following my fuelling plan, haven't you?"

Megatron simply glared at him. That was answer enough.

"You're suffering from an iron deficiency-"

Megstron laughed. "Iron deficiency?" He gestured to himself. "I _am_ iron!"

"So is your new-spark." Hook finally summoned from strenght of will to argue back. "Or it _would_ be, if you were fuelling well enough."

Megatron grumbled his resentment under his breath. "Mechs have carried new-sparks for millions of years without the help of fuelling plans and ridiculous exercises and ultrasound wands up their afts-"

"-Up your _valve_." Hook tried to correct.

"-And _those_ sparklings turned out well enough." Megatron finished with a firm nod.

"Most of _those_ sparklings 'turned out' slow. Weak." Hook argued. "And so will yours."

Megatron sat up, insulted. "No sparkling of mine-"

"A sparkling is only as strong as it's carrier's resolve." Hook cut him off. "Follow the fuelling plan. Start stretching out your frame, and stop wearing your fusion cannon."

"I haven't been wearing it." Megatron said, crossing his arms and feeling petulant.

"The active fusion cells are bad for the protoform's development. Keep it away from yourself." Hook pointed at it the cannon resting by the door. "Far away. Unless you want another seeker like Sunstorm."

Megatron would rather not have a radioactive sparkling. He nodded begrudgingly. "Consider it done."

"Good." Hook stood and with startling boldness said, "And consider informing Starscream. He might be more willing to massage your pedes than Soundwave."

Megatron's optics flashed. "That's a dangerous assumption to make."

"It looks like him." Hook waved the wand around. "That scowl is hereditary."

 

* * *

 

Starscream watched through the crack in the supply cupboard door as Hook emerged from Megatron's room opposite. It was late, a suspicious hour for a medical consultation. Unless it was an emergency. In which case Hook would have hastened more than his usual ambling walk.

He'd only been inside the room for a mere half an hour. Not long enough for even a 'quickie' by Megatron's standards.

(He was a old fashioned mech. Liked to take his time. Starscream sulkily let his helm hit the side of the door at the thought, spark swelling wistfully.)

Before he could recover from his brief collapse in resolve, another group of mechs approached Megatron's door. The rest of the Constructicons. The door opened to emit them but didn't have chance to close again before they all came pouring back out into the corridor. Baffled, Starscream watched them haul what looked like machinery and medical equipment.

"-he know this stuff isn't light?" Bonecrusher was complaining, hefting the largest crate. "His legs work fine, don't they?"

"Soundwave said his legs ache." Scrapper frowned, carrying a monitor screen behind him. "Carrying takes a lot outta mechs."

"Leg ache didn't ever stop Soundwave." Bonecrusher huffed. "His old frame must not be built for this kinda thing..."

Starscream watched them move off. Their voices drifted away with distance, and were replaced by the staticky buzzing noise of Starscream's processor going completely blank.

Carrying? _Megatron?_

Starscream's spark began to burn, his optics hardening.

This was far worse than anything he could have imagined.

 

* * *

 

Megatron had been carrying for seven months now, and it had thus far been a peaceful, though somewhat uncomfortable, experience. He hadn't gone to great lengths to hide it, and many of the crew were aware. Soundwave and his cassettes, Shockwave, the Constructicons, and most of the Stunticons -those who weren't lunatics that was- had deduced the evidence as it was given.

From what he understood, seekers didn't suffer the same symptoms as ground based mechs when they were carrying, so perhaps that was why his condition had flown so highly over their heads.

Although he had initially resented Starscream's inability to notice the hints he'd dropped earlier in his carrying, he was thankful for it now. He wouldn't have been able to cope with over three dozen seekers fretting over him twenty-four-seven, for the full eight months of gestation.

But that was about to change.

Starscream had the decency to wait till morning, till an audience had gathered on the bridge, before bursting through the door with all the fury a spurned lover could muster.

Megatron was too tired to give much of a reaction. He jumped, optics blinking back to full brightness from where he had been dozing against the side of the throne. By then Starscream was already halfway across the bridge, null rays glowing.

"You _two-timing_ , _double-crossing_ , _**faithless**_ old _creep_!" He howled, making to march up the steps to the throne, but by then the other occupants of the bridge had seen him coming, and most of them knew of their leader's condition. Megatron didn't have to lift a finger before Starscream was besieged by loyal Decepticons.

Soundwave had Starscream around the waist and off the floor just before he tried taking a flying leap at Megatron, Scrapper and Long Haul coming from the sides to restrain the seeker's arms, in case he chose to shoot.

"-get off- _get off_ of me, you cretins!" Starscream shouted, optics narrowed and focused on Megatron with deadly intent. "I know you're sparked!" He shouted. And the seekers in the room, who hadn't known, snapped their gazes away from the spectacle their air commander was making of himself to look at Megatron instead.

"How long?!" Starscream continued to yell, voice cracking. Soundwave still had a vice like grip on his middle but had set him on the ground now, struggling to stop him surging forwards. "How long have you- you been lying to me?! Whose is it? Whose?! Don't tell me it's fragging Skywarp's!?"

"Hey!" Skywarp yelled from the side.

Megatron glared, realising what Starscream was insinuating.

"Watch your glossa, seeker." He growled, feeling the delicate life within him stir nervously at the turmoiling emotions it was feeling from it's carrier. "You accuse _me_ of promiscuity? You think I've been making _rounds_ of the ship?"

"I don't know what you do." Starscream spat with obvious disgust. "That thing could be anyone's. Anyone's! I know you've always had a taste for variety."

Megatron pushed himself to stand, to make himself more imposing and dangerous despite the exhaustion hindering his frame. "A _variety_?" He mocked Starscream's accusation.

"For all we know it's an Autobot." Starscream sneered. "A _Prime_ , even. Don't think I haven't seen the way you leer at that Autobot saint-!"

"Out." Megatron said quietly. "Get him out of my sight."

"Brig?" Soundwave questioned.

"Find a small cell." Megatron agreed cooly, not taking his optics off Starscream's furious, flushed face. "A cold, dark cell."

"Fine!" Starscream yelled, jumping to be heard as he was hauled away. "I hope you and your bastard sparkling are happy with him! Whoever he is!"

Megwtron felt a processor ache coming on as he watched them drag Starscream away.

"Man," he heard Skywarp comment as the noise died down, shaking his head after Starscream had been removed. "What an idiot."

"My thoughts exactly." Megatron agreed, wondering if _Skywarp_ had figured it out, why hadn't Starscream?

 

* * *

 

Thundercracker came to visit him, but it was to express disappointment, not sympathy.

"I can't believe you tried to attack Megatron." Thundercracker shook his helm. "When you _knew_ he was carrying."

"I wasn't going to attack him." Starscream defended himself sulkily, the fires of vengeance still alight in his spark. "I just wanted to... I was just angry at him."

"For getting sparked?" Thundercracker's nose scrunched up.

"Yes!" Starscream shook his fist at the energy bars keeping him in the cell, which was as dark and dank as Megatron had promised. "Who does he think he is? Galavanting off and getting himself sparked! I- did he _want_ a sparkling?! _I_ could have given it to him? Why didn't he ask _me_ to give it to him?!"

Thundercracker blinked at him through the bars.

"But _oh no_ , I obviously wasn't good enough for him." Starscream turned away and sneered. "Not good enough to sire Lord Megatron's precious heir. As if he could find anyone better. I can guess. Soundwave! Or Shockwave. Ugh. Primus, what if it _was_ Prime?"

"Starscream." Thundercracker said gently, "Have you considered it might not have been intentional?"

"Why?" Starscream span right back around again, "Is that what he told you?"

"No. Why would he tell me-?"

"So he cheated on me for no good reason?!" Starscream cried, an unpleasant taste in his mouth. The taste of betrayal. "You know he never let me spike him?" He snapped.

Thundercracker veered away in alarm, cheeks pink. "Starscream, I really don't-"

"He said he didn't like the lack of 'control'." Starscream scoffed miserably. "He said it was _nothing personal_. Can you believe that? Together for millions of years and you know how many times he _ever_ let me spike him?"

Thundercracker cringed. "...Once?"

"Exactly!" Starscream howled. " _Once_! In all that time! I should have known I was just a - just an enthusiastic alternative to self-serving for him!"

"Was it... Eh, a recent thing?" Thundercracker asked quietly, looking unbelievably awkward. "Him letting you spike him?"

Starscream waved him off. "What does it matter now. It obviously ruined things. Nothing's been the same since."

When he turned back around to look at Thundercracker, his trinemate had his head in his hands.

" _What_?"

Thundercracker rubbed his face and recomposed himself. "Nothing." He exhaled heavily. "Do you think you'll have calmed down enough by the time you're let out of here? I know trine comes first, but if you rush at Megatron again whilst he's carrying-"

"I said I _wasn't going to hurt him_!" Starscream snarled. "I just wanted to shout at him, Primus. What kind of seeker do you take me for?"

"So you're going to let this go?"

"No!" Starscream snarled. "He's carrying another mech's sparkling! I'm going to wait until he's had it and _then_ I'm going to shoot him."

Thundercracker threw his hands up in an 'I'm done' motion. "Well, just try and avoid Megatron till then. Soundwave wanted me to tell you that he's planning on lobotomising you if you so much as glare in Megatron's direction."

"I think Megatron can cope with a glare without collapsing into scrap. Since when was Soundwave his mother?"

"Soundwave's the only other mech here that's carried a sparkling before." Thundercracker shrugged. "So if he says glaring at Megatron is detrimental to the sparkling, then it is."

"You're all a bunch of mollycoddling Autobots," Starscream sneered.

"You'll thank us for it later." Thundercracker stood.

" _I'll_ thank you?!" Starscream shouted after him, nearly head-butting the energy bars. "What do I care?!"

 

* * *

 

Starscream had had no intention of humbling himself in front of Megatron when _he_ was the one suffering in all this. He could cope with Thundercracker and Skywarp's dirty looks, the murmured comments wherever he went in the ship, the threats from the loyalest followers who saw him as a danger to the health of their precious leader's unsparked heir.

What he _could not_ cope with, was the knowledge that not a single one of those hypocritical bolt-heads had a damn clue what they were doing when it came to accommodating a carrier.

He had planned to ignore it, to let Megatron suffer, let him be at risk, as punishment for his deceit. But Starscream was also begrudgingly aware that none of this was the fault of the new-spark, even if it had been sired by someone completely inappropriate, like an Autobot, or Prime. Or worse, a lunatic like Tarn.

It was for the sparkling's sake, not the carrier's, that he took action. The very afternoon he was released from the brig, he marched his way to the upper deck and burst into Megatron's quarters using the override code he'd stolen-

-and happened upon Megatron, on his back on the floor, and Soundwave, kneeling between his thighs, holding Megatron's long legs in the air.

They both looked up at his entrance, mildly surprised.

"What are _doing_?!" Starscream demanded, tank twisting at the sight of Soundwave's hands on the armour above Megatron's knee.

"Stretching." Soundwave supplied, and Starscream managed to see past the haze of jealousy to Megatron's pained, annoyed expression -growing ever more strained and annoyed as Soundwave began to push one leg higher, stretching stiff joints as he manoeuvred Megatron into an increasingly ambitious position.

"That doesn't bend anymore!" Megatron complained on the floor.

"It should." Soundwave was merciless.

And careless, Starscream noted. Which was what he'd come to complain about.

"Your arm-cannon." He stood over Soundwave, mustering as much authoritative disapproval as possible. "You of all mechs should know the radiation it emits is damaging for the new-spark. Take it off. Get rid of it."

Soundwave glanced at his cannon, then without question, stood and began to remove it. "Acknowledged."

"Radiation?" Megatron scoffed from the floor, legs still splayed openly where Soundwave had left him. "We're full of radiation-"

"Not that kind of radiation." Starscream pointed at the weapon. "You shouldn't be within twenty feet of an armed mech-"

Megatron's head lifted from the floor. "This is a war ship-"

"Then you should be isolated." Starscream sniffed. "Don't you agree Soundwave? Quarantine would be the safest option."

"For _you_ , maybe." Megatron growled, rising onto his elbows.

"Exercise; incomplete." Soundwave complained.

"You plan to disarm the entire ship?" Megatron ignored him, focusing on Starscream.

"No, I plan to disarm anyone near _you._ "

"So there will be no one capable of stopping you when you come to finish what you started on the bridge the other day?" Megatron arched a brow, thinking he had this all figured out. 

Starscream felt flushed. He hoped he wasn't turning red. "That! Was _not_! An _attack_! And if it had been, you wouldn't be here now. I was simply expressing myself."

"Could you 'express yourself' somewhere else for a while?" Megatron rubbed his back as he straightened, looking tired and worn. "You're giving me a processor ache."

Soundwave interrupted Starscream's sassy response by shoving a cube under Megatron's nose. "Suggestion; refuel."

Megatron pushed the cube away, lip curling, "I told you, I wasn't hungry-"

"Maybe if you refuelled more often you wouldn't be in such a bad mood." Starscream jumped in.

Megatron's optics flared. "I'll thank you not to get involved-!"

"Starscream is correct."

"Ha!" Starscream pointed victoriously. "So I'm not the only one who thinks you've been neglecting the health of yourself and the new-spark? Been skipping refuels, have you?"

"Affirmative." Soundwave agreed, finding camaraderie in Starscream's criticism of their leader's behaviour. "As well as rest, and medically mandated exercises."

"Soundwave." Megatron clenched his fist, hissing through denta. "Get. Out."

"No Soundwave stay." Starscream grasped his new best friend's shoulder. "No wonder you've been awkwardly lumbering around like Hook's forgotten to take the ultrasound wand out. Can you even bend over?"

Megatron looked furious. " _Yes_." He hissed.

Starscream took the cube out of Soundwave's hand and delicately, pointedly, placed it on the floor. Then stepped back. "Then prove it. Pick It up."

"I don't take orders from arrogant little seekers." Megatron growled, making no attempt at reaching for it. Possibly because he couldn't.

"Just admit you can't." Starscream crossed his arms.

Megatron didn't move.

"You've clearly been overtaxing yourself." Starscream tutted with a put-upon sigh, nudging Soundwave for backup. "Hasn't he Soundwave? We should take him off duty, put him on bed rest."

"Neither of you have the authority to do that." Megatron snapped, turning on them _both_ this time.

"Hook does."

"Hook is a coward." Megatron's optics narrowed. "He wouldn't dare."

"Then I'll ensure Hook knows the consequences of allowing this to continue." Starscream sniffed. "And what will happen to _him_ should you, or that precious little bundle of joy you carry, run into complications."

Megatron's expression was as hard as his battle armour. "...And I wonder who will take command whilst I am so indisposed?"

"You can rely on me, Lord Megatron." Starscream bowed mockingly, sarcasm dripping. "All of us will do our very best to ensure the rest of your carrying goes as smoothly and peacefully as possible."

Megatron looked to Soundwave, but he would see no help there. Starscream didn't particularly get along with the third in command on the best of days, but it seemed they'd finally found a common cause. Soundwave wanted to ensure the health and safety of their vulnerable leader and heir by any means necessary, and Starscream wanted to exploit that vulnerability for his own means.

"Wonderful." He clapped his servos together. "Best you continue with the stretching then." He swept up Soundwave's removed weapon and the cube from the floor, handing the fuel to Megatron. Sulkily, Megatron snatched it, splashing the energon up the sides.

"I'll leave this in the armoury for you." Starscream told Soundwave, lifting the weapon. "Now where's the fusion cannon? Can't have you being tempted."

Megatron said nothing.

"In the safe." Soundwave sold him out anyway, pointing to said safe sat at the bottom of the berth.

Starscream picked the entire thing up, tucking it under his arm and trying not to wobble under the weight of it. "You'll get this back as soon as your sparkling has developed a strong enough immunity to fusion."

(Which wouldn't be for many, _many_ months after the little miracle has arrived.)

Megatron watched him leave, knowing he could do nothing to stop him. His expression was stoic, but Starscream could read him well enough to know he was dying on the inside.

Perhaps this sparkling was going to be of some use after all.

 

* * *

 

Despite the rocky start to the week (learning Megatron had gotten himself sparked by Primus-knew-what-random-mech) things were going well for Starscream. He had successfully usurped Megatron's position as the highest ranking Decepticon using his leader's own condition against him and was basking in the glory of being on top. _And_ he had barely lifted a finger to do it! He didn't need a show of force when all it took were dozens of fretful followers blocking Megatron's every attempt at getting anywhere near the bridge or work of any kind.

Starscream hadn't seen much of him, seeing as he was almost constantly confined to living quarters and was barely allowed to wander much further than the mess. Though, because Soundwave did _genuinely_ care for Megatron's emotional condition as much as his physical, the carrying warlord was taken for a nice, sedate little stroll through the ship every day. Starscream saw them pass by the communications hub the day before yesterday, Megatron grumpily plodding along, flanked by some twenty mechs, none of them, Starscream was happy to see, were armed.

He was swirling his cube in the mess one lazy morning, revelling in his accomplishments; Megatron out of sight and miserable, and him on the throne, in control, in command. When Shockwave passed by, holding a cube of fuel so light in colour it was nearly clear.

" _What_ is _that_?" Starscream stopped him, mildly disgusted.

Shockwave looked between the fuel and his acting-commander. "Lord Megatron's fuel ration." He confirmed. "Specially filtered. Removed of all impurities."

"Removed of all taste as well, I see." Starscream noted.

"A small price to pay." Shockwave lifted his helm high. And it was easy for him to say. _He_ wasn't drinking it. "What it lacks in flavour it more than makes up for in nutritional value."

And with that he strode off, off to make Megatron's day just that much worse. Starscream was put off his own fuel, setting it, half finished, to the side.

He began to wonder if perhaps he was being too harsh. He had made his point now, so perhaps it was time he made nice again. Megatron wasn't going to be carrying forever after all, and the last thing Starscream needed was a furious, revenge-seeking creator coming after him.

 

* * *

 

To avoid having his wings torn off the second he came through the door, Starscream stopped by the fuel supplies and pilfered some proverbial olive branches. Copper flavoured Mercury Wheels had always been a favourite of Megatron's, and were very firmly placed on the 'not allowed to eat' list Hook had compiled for him. Megatron must be aching for something sweet to eat after a week of that nutritional swill he'd been choking back, so if treats didn't win him back over, he didn't know what would.

He took half a dozen Rust Sticks too, just to be sure. Plus a cube of high-grade for himself, in case Megatron decided to be difficult.

It was late, which meant Megatron's pack of babysitters will have finally left him in peace to recharge. Starscream disarmed himself and left his null rays outside the door before entering the override code -again- and stepping inside Megatron's quarters.

The lights were on full, but Megatron wasn't awake and hunched over files of work he'd managed to sneak past his minders as Starscream would have expected of a mech bored half to death with nothing to do but lie around and wait for a sparkling to pop out of him. Instead, Starscream found him laid across his berth, sideways, on top of the covers. Like he had just laid down for a brief rest but had fallen asleep anyway.

Starscream felt some unpleasant gathering of emotions swell in his chest at the sight.

He unsubspaced his stolen treats and left them on the desk for Megatron to enjoy later. He should have just left, but he approached the berth and peered down at Megatron's exhausted, slack face. Even asleep he looked miserable.

Rolling his optics, Starscream yanked the covers out from under him, throwing them to the side. He then picked up Megatron's huge, heavy legs from where they dangled over the edge, and one at a time, and lifted them onto the berth. As he dragged the covers back over Megatron, bringing them high up to cover his chest and keep him warm, Megatron began to stir.

"Go back to recharge, you big idiot." Starscream grumbled, tucking the sheets around him.

Megatron lifted a lazy arm to break free of the sheets and touch Starscream's hip. "Starscream," he murmured. "I've missed you "

"I haven't gone anywhere." Starscream said impatiently, but rather than leaving in a huff, he sat on the edge of the berth and let Megatron sleepily paw at his hip.

Dim optics blinked on and offline, half focused. "Yet I've missed you anyway."

Starscream's stupid spark sang and twisted at the sight of Megatron's soft expression. Grumbling, he leant down and kissed Megatron on the cheek, under his optic. It winked closed at the contact.

"Hn." Megatron grunted in protest.

"That sparkling is ruining you." Starscream said, roughly squishing Megatron's cheeks just because he knew he'd probably never get another chance and get away with it. 

"It's kicking me." Megatron contradicted, and moved his hand from Starscream's hip to grasp his own. Starscream instinctively pulled back but Megatron held fast, drawing his hand under the covers and down till-

Starscream's palm pressed flat to Megatron's chest where he could feel the heat of his spark. It was dragged down, guided by Megatron, until it rested over his leader's abdomen. It was just as warm there, with the heat of his overworked gestation tank and the new-spark within it becoming acquainted with it's frame.

Starscream flinched when he felt a shift of movement beneath, then another.

"It is kicking." He agreed.

"It does, when you're close." Megatron's optics shuttered closed, his grip slackening. Starscream could have pulled away, but he found it hard to. The earnest kicks beneath his palm urged him to stay a little longer.

A not quite forgotten sense of indignation began to rise again.

"...I could have given it to you, you know." Starscream said miserably. "I know you don't think much of me, but I would have been a good sire."

"I know." Megatron hummed sleepily, probably only half listening. He lazily nudged the covers down in invitation. "Come, join me."

"Oh, so _now_ you want my attention?"

Megatron hummed, shuffling along to make room for him.

Starscream would have liked to make his affections harder earned, especially after the last few weeks of ignoring one another and passive agressive fighting, but he just didn't have it in him. Making Megatron's life difficult just didn't have the same high to it as it usually would when the mech was already so beaten down by the emotional and physical toil of carrying. It was like kicking a turbo-tiger when it was down. And pregnant. 

Starscream clambered into the berth with Megatron, and the sheets were warm and thick, likely the doing of the over-involved do gooders always flitting around their leader. He felt Megatron nose at the side of his head and turned so they could kiss, lazy, slow, and familiar. He let his servos drift over Megatron's torso as they did, savouring the overzealous movements of the new-spark under his palm.

Megatron curled an arm around his back and drew him close, pressed their foreheads together, chest to chest, legs entwined. The new-spark finally stilled, and a sense of peace washed over them. All three of them.

Megatron offlined his optics and was asleep almost instantly, venting deep and slow and loudly, snoring like a broken chainsaw. Starscream tucked his head under Megatron's chin, the rumble of his leader's old engine softening to a purr beneath his cheek.

Perhaps tomorrow he'd give Megatron a little break.

 

* * *

 

  
After the week they'd had, the last thing Hook would have expected to find upon entering Megatron's quarters to perform the last gestation scan before the emergence was due, was Starscream, giving his leader and rival a much anticipated foot massage.

"Hmm." Megatron greeted the medic sleepily, draped across the couch, his legs lifted into Starscream's lap.

"Hook." Starscream nodded, still slowly but diligently working the polishing cloth around Megatron's huge treads. They had never shined so brightly. "We weren't expecting you so early."

"I'm on schedule." The medic pointed out.

Starscream checked his chrono, wondering where the day had disappeared to. Megatron's pede knocked his cockpit, a wordless reminder to keep going. Starscream brushed the heavy foot away though, realising he'd been too caught up in indulging him. He too, was getting soft.

"I should be returning to the bridge-"

Megatron sat up, his optics relit with awareness. "No. You will stay."

"Oh, _I will_ , will I?"Starscream chafed at the order. "What's the matter Megatron? Need me to hold your hand through the examination?"

Hook shifted uncomfortably by the door.

"Here I believed you were curious as to the sire's identity?" Megatron said smoothly, arching a brow, and Starscream's mood sunk further at the mention of the 'other mech'. "The scan will answer some of your questions."

"Or _you_ could." Starscream folded his arms, standing up and stepping aside when Hook decided to just get on with his job around their bickering. "Tell me their name."

"So you can have them killed?"

"Yes, _obviously_." Starscream cocked his hip, wondering why that would be such a crime.

Megatron rolled his optics, but it lost some of it's condescending power when the door to the room opened again and Scrapper and Scavenger finally arrived with all the equipment.

"Oh Primus, Screamer's here." Scrapper muttered under his breath, looking like he wanted to back out the door again.

Starscream was momentarily distracted from his interrogation at Scrapper's comment, which gave Hook the chance to push Megatron down to lie flat across the sofa.

"Panel." He said.

Starscream heard the distinct 'snick' of the panel snapping back and his attention switched right back to Megatron again, who had casually reclined with his legs open and splayed. Starscream felt indecent on Megatron's behalf, and strategically placed himself between the Constructicons setting up equipment and his exposed leader to preserve some of his dignity.

"Get out of the way, Commander," Hook shouldered him aside.

Starscream stumbled but disguised it as him moving towards the door instead, awkward, and keen to escape what was inevitably going to be an uncomfortable situation for both himself and Megatron.

But Megatron called him back. "And _where_ do you think you're going?"

Starscream paused before the door, shoulders hunched. The medical equipment was already beginning to hum online. Starscream tuned to see Hook lubricating something up. He backed up against the door, searching blindly for the control panel. "I have to-"

Megatron lifted a finger and beckoned him back over, and with Scrapper and Scavenger stood at attention and glaring at him, Starscream didn't doubt that they'd simply be sent to bring him back by force if he tried to leave.

Grumbling under his breath and keeping his helm low to hide his blush, Starscream stamped his way back to the sofa, where Megatron was frowning up at the ceiling. Starscream tried to keep his gaze focused on anything that wasn't Hook and what he was doing between Megatron's legs, but before long the sonogram lit up with a picture.

Starscream glanced at the blurry blue hologram and looked away grumpily.

Before having to look again, more intently, because he could have sworn he'd seen-

"Are those _wings_?" He demanded, moving around the sofa so he could study the moving scan more closely. Hook turned his wrist and the picture shifted, and yes, those _were_ wings. Large wings. _Seeker_ wings.

Starscream whipped around and stared at Megatron, his spark in his mouth, hardly daring to believe that all this time... that it had been... that he was...

"It's not Skywarp's, is it?" He whispered, just needing to check before he allowed himself to believe-

Megatron's lips curled so his sharp denta were revealed as he began to rise, dislodging Hook, to snarl, "Just how many mechs do you imagine-!"

"Stress, sir." Hook was saying, trying to push him flat again. Trying and failing. " _Stress_ is bad for the sparkling. _Stress is bad for the sparkling_!"

"It's... mine?" Starscream finally summoned the courage to guess.

"Yes, it's yours!" Megatron thundered, upright now and having to be gently, patronisingly restrained by all three Constructicons. "The second this sparkling is out of me I'm digging my fusion cannon out of whatever hole you've buried it in and-!"

" _I'm_ the sire?" Starscream whispered to himself, too self-involved to take much note of the tantrum Megatron was throwing.

" _ **Yes**_!" Megatron roared, surging up and knocking Scavenger to the floor with a squeal. "You blithering imbecile!"

Seeing as there was now nobody between them to stop Megatron from wringing the neck of the mech who'd sired the sparkling he was carrying, Starscream switched the rest of his processor back on in order to hold his own, squaring up when Megatron advanced.

"You- _You didn't tell me_!"

"Most would have expected a self proclaimed _genius_ to have noticed." Megatron sneered, towering over him.

"You let me think it was someone else's!" Starscream lifted a finger to jab him in the chest -then thought better of it and just waved it threateningly. "You enjoyed it. Admit it! You enjoyed making me jealous-!"

"You jumping to your own ridiculous conclusions is hardly any fault of mine." Megatron pointed his own finger at Starscream's face. "And I've yet to hear an apology."

"Where's _my_ apology?" Starscream argued, looking between Megatron's chest and face when his commander stepped closer, exaggerating their height difference. His head was level with the bottom of Megatron's chin, and he could feel the heat coming off the spark chamber beneath layers of Megatron's armour.

"Sir-" Scrapper spoke up meekly.

"Get out!" Starscream found himself shouting with Megatron in unison.

The Constructicons were hesitating, so Starscream scoffed. "Oh, as if I'd harm the mech carrying my own offspring. You heard your commanders; _out_!"

He remained tense as he listened to them scurry out behind them, and only when the door was closed did he allow his shoulders to sink, his wings lower. Megatron's optics moved between them and his gaze, his own demeanour softening now that they didn't have an audience to impress.

Starscream lifted his hand and let to fall to Megatron's chest. "Really?"

Megatron nodded, anger melting away under Starscream's touch. "I had intentions of informing you sooner-"

Starscream cut him off with a shake of his helm, "Just admit you whimped out, you great big fool."

"I'm the fool?" Megatron arched a brow. "I turn down your advances _once_ , and you immediately came to the conclusion that I was seeing other mechs. As if I have the time-"

"I don't trust you." Starscream muttered, but he caressed Megatron's chest gently.

"The feeling is mutual." Megatron agreed.

"Yet you're having my sparkling."

Megatron shrugged casually. Too casually. "I suppose I have the leisure time to spare for it. Running an entire military faction only takes up a minimal portion of my day and I thought, why not add the full-time job of a creator to my list of responsibilities? Not to mention the _stress_ and _discomfort_ of carrying it to term."

Starscream shrank somewhat under his darkening gaze. "...So it wasn't planned?"

Megatron's olfactory curled, his tone taking on a dangerous edge. "What _do you_ think?"

"Well you're keeping it." Starscream pushed. "So that much at least, was planned."

Megatron looked away and didn't answer.

"...I'm sure I can find some time in my busy schedule to help." Starscream spoke into the growing silence. "And you're going to need all the help you can get. You clearly have no idea what you're doing. _And_ it's a seeker."

"I can manage just fine." Megatron rumbled.

Starscream stroked his chest again, rising onto the tips of his toe pedes so his smirk was hovering just below Megatron's frowning mouth. "I don't think you can."

Megatron scowled and tipped his head down to argue back, but Starscream stole his lips in a kiss. He felt Megatron grumble into it, before softening reluctantly and kissing back. Starcream lifted his arms to Megatron's neck, looping them around it and hanging off him lazily. Megatron grunted with discomfort, and Starscream released him, remembering he was carrying enough extra weight as it was without him adding his own into the mix.

Starscream stepped back, "Just remember, you'll need me to teach it to fly."

Megatron shook his head. "Nothing we need to concern ourselves with for quite some time."

"Some time?" Starscream laughed, wondering if Megatron was delusional or if all ground pounders were so dense. "I was flying before I could walk."

If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Megatron had paled.   
  
"You're joking." He said.

"I assure you, I am not." Starscream smiled. "Don't worry, I'll let you teach it to shoot."

Megatron's concern didn't disappear at such a generous offer. "You want to give a sparkling a gun?"

"We _are_ at war, Megatron." Starscream reminded him playfully.

 


End file.
